


Счастливо оставаться

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Caglar Ertugrul - Fandom, Deniz Baysal - Fandom, Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Set - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Вот и подошли к концу съёмки их совместного сериала...
Relationships: Caglar/Deniz





	Счастливо оставаться

Дождь барабанил по оконному стеклу, тонкими рваными струями чертя дорожки вниз. Чаглар сидел в темноте, не зажигая лампы, но уличные фонари и фары проезжающего мимо транспорта делились с ним своим скудным, холодным светом. В груди, где-то под сердцем, поселилось гнетущее чувство, с каждой секундой медленно распространяющееся по всему телу, заполняющее все клеточки организма. Чувство пустоты. Зияющее словно дыра, словно отверстие в его коже, мышцах и внутренних органах. Вот тут.

Он приложил руку к ноющему месту, как будто это простое прикосновение могло исцелить, вернуть целостность его израненной душе и зарастить сердечный нарыв. Раздался робкий стук в дверь и на тёмном полу появилась яркая жёлтая дорожка света.

— Чаглар? Ты здесь?

Он поднял голову, спешно изображая, что роется во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

— Да. Разговаривал по телефону.

Паренёк из съёмочной группы напряжённо крякнул и на его лице отобразилась крайняя степень волнения:

— Пойдём скорее, тебя все ищут!

Чаглар быстро поднялся, одергивая полы пиджака, непослушными пальцами пытаясь протолкнуть гладкую пуговицу в причитающееся ей отверстие. Он с неудовлетворением отметил влажность тыльной стороны своих ладоней и призвал на помощь всё своё самообладание.

— Держи себя в руках, — прошептал он еле слышно, следуя за пареньком по длинному, извилистому коридору.

В конце концов не рассчитывал же он, что сможет скрываться здесь вечно.

В съёмочном павильоне, между установленной звукозаписывающей техникой, софитами и огромными спаренными экранами длинный стол был накрыт белоснежной одноразовой скатертью из ближайшего хозяйственного ларька. На столе красовались пластиковые стаканчики, тарелки с фруктами, бутылки с лимонадом, минеральной водой и другим содержимым. Сегодня они отмечали последний съёмочный день «Госпожи Фазилет».

Сама «Госпожа», то есть актриса Назан Кесал, взяла на себя тяжёлую ношу быть распорядителем на этом немного грустном, но необходимом ритуальном мероприятии. Она громко шутила и смеялась, тормоша всех несчастных, оказавшихся рядом с ней, руководила процессом веселья, расставляла собравшихся в одном только ей понятном порядке, ещё и умудряясь снимать всё это на камеру мобильного телефона.

— А где торт? — надсадно вопрошала «госпожа Фазилет» охрипшим голосом. — Торт где?

Привычно пробежав взглядом по фигурам собравшихся, Чаглар отметил про себя, _её_ здесь нет. И тут же, не сдержавшись, глухо выругался. Он никак не отвыкнет, хотя пора бы уже. Её же действительно больше нет. Не только здесь, а вообще. Не должно быть. Она больше не должна существовать в его реальности.

— А где Дениз? — продолжала Назан, как будто Дениз и торт были вещами одного порядка. — Дениз где?

Чаглар вымученно усмехнулся. Как же он устал от этого форменного дурдома. От этих бесконечных съёмок в любое время дня и ночи, от этих ранних подъёмов, поздних отбоев, от бесконечного стресса и переживаний, выплывет ли сериал или потонет, воспримут ли зрители новый поворот сюжета или сравняют сериал с землёй. И как же… как же ему будет всего этого недоставать!

Прикрываясь своими обычными шутками и деланным спокойствием, он не мог не воспринимать происходящее на съёмочной площадке близко к сердцу, хоть и старался лишний раз не показывать этого. Волнительная атмосфера существования от показа к показу сменялась бешеной фанатской отдачей, которая чуть ли не с первых серий обрушилась на сериал. Их историю, их героев, их самих полюбили так сильно, так страстно и пламенно, со всем присущим истинным туркам темпераментом, что сама мысль расстаться с этим чувством обожания была невыносима.

— Чаглар, ты не видел Дениз? — внезапно врезался в его мысли громкий голос Назан.

Он выдавил из себя самую обаятельную улыбку, на которую только был способен.

— К сожалению, госпожа Назан. Отсутствие и Дениз, и торта как-то напрягает.

Чаглар знал, что шутка «зайдёт» и немного разрядит напряжённую атмосферу празднования. Актёры и вся съёмочная группа так старательно изображали непринуждённое веселье последний час, что мышцы на их лицах уже сводило судорогой от чрезмерного усердия. Конечно, каждый из них вложил в процесс частичку своей души, и теперь к радостному чувству грядущих перемен примешивалась та самая ноющая, зудящая пустота. Как будто какую-то часть твоего тела взяли и отняли.

— Куда поедешь отдыхать, Чаглар? — он почувствовал увесистый хлопок по своему плечу.

Это господин Махир, его сериальный отец, человек, у которого он так много почерпнул за время работы, с которым действительно сроднился, чьим талантом искренне и безмерно восхищался.

— На Мальдивы, — наугад брякнул Чаглар, придумывая, как бы обратить вопрос в шутку, но Махир почему-то отнёсся к его ответу серьёзно, или просто сделал вид.

— О! Отличный выбор. Мы все заслужили как следует отоспаться, — господин Махир добродушно хихикнул, — как минимум. И белоснежный песок под пальмами будет самым лучшим местом для этого.

— Боюсь обгореть, — в тон ему ответил Чаглар и отвёл взгляд.

Тяжёлая ладонь Махира ещё раз обрушилась на него и Чаглар услышал тот же вопрос, обращённый к их партнёру по сериалу:

— Куда поедешь отдыхать, Толга? О, Лондон? Отличный выбор.

Чаглар усмехнулся. Воображение угодливо нарисовало в его голове почти пасторальную картину — ярко-бирюзовую гладь воды, простирающуюся до самого горизонта, чтобы встретиться там с бледной лазурью залитого солнцем неба. На мокром песке возле самой кромки океана круглые маленькие следы её ступней, а вот и сами ноги, с крепкими икрами, покрытыми ровным бронзовым загаром. Под звонкий смех хозяйки они убегают от него, переступая всё быстрее и быстрее, почти переходя на бег. И каждый её новый след на песке заботливые волны наполняют тёплой влагой. Он хочет позвать её, чтобы она наконец остановилась…

— Дениз! Ну где её носит? — возмутилась Назан со всей присущей ей деликатностью. — Почему мы должны собирать вас, молодёжь, по закоулкам?

И она выразительно посмотрела на Чаглара. Тот почувствовал, как предательски вспыхнули кончики его ушей. Никаких прямых намёков госпожа Назан себе никогда не позволяла, но на воре, как известно, и шапка горит. Каждый взгляд, каждое слово опытной актрисы уличал Чаглара в постыдном перед самим же собой. И этим постыдным были его порочные чувства. Непозволительные. Преступные.

— Вот вы где! — раздался снаружи приглушённый голос владельца продюсерской компании, участвовавшей в создании сериала, и четверо крепких молодых людей внесли в павильон огромное кондитерское произведение искусства в несколько ярусов.

Вслед за тортом в дверном проёме показалась и сама худощавая фигура господина Авшара, радушно улыбавшегося всему касту.

— Толга, Махир, рад видеть. Назан, прекрасно выглядишь. О, Хазал! Привет.

Шюкрю Авшар протиснулся в самую гущу столпотворения, образовавшегося возле центра стола, куда ребята, стараясь не дышать, поставили торт. По периметру нижнего яруса этого кремового монстра было выведено «Госпожа Фазилет и дочери», на ярусе повыше было написано количество сезонов, а на самом последнем — количество эпизодов.

Да уж, впечатляющая цифра. И заслуга такого продолжительного успеха сериала принадлежала даже самым последним осветителям на площадке, наравне с исполнителями главных ролей. Господин Авшар распорядился разрезать торт на равные части и разлить газировку по стаканчикам, не забывая улыбаться в камеры наставленных на него смартфонов. Уж он-то тут чувствовал здесь себя, как рыба в воде. Ему не впервой было провожать сериал в последний путь, с ноткой скорбной благодарности во взгляде.

Чаглар взял в руки протянутый ему кем-то стаканчик желтоватого пузырящегося лимонада и ощутил спиной движение. До его носа донёсся знакомый чуть сладковатый запах терпких, кружащих голову духов, и он всей грудью втянул в себя воздух. Она. Шаги позади него смолкли и по стоящей возле стола компании прокатился приветственный гул.

— Дениз! Куда поедешь отдыхать?

Любопытство Махира, казалось, не знало границ. Чаглар усмехнулся, прихлебывая лимонад.

— Мы с Барышем решили отправиться в Доминикану, — послышался слегка смущенный, тихий голос Дениз. — Завтра вылетаем.

— Ого! — воскликнула Назан. — Вот это я понимаю, отдых!

— Отличный выбор, — вторил ей Махир.

Не в силах больше оставаться в этой жестокой реальности, Чаглар прикрыл глаза, сдавив крепкой ладонью стаканчик с газировкой. Только сейчас он понял, как невообразимо устал от мучительного, разрывающего сердце томления, преддверия всепоглощающей пустоши. Возможно, сегодня вечером он в последний раз может видеть её так близко, ощущать аромат, исходящий от её кожи, наслаждаться бархатистым тембром её голоса. А завтра ему придётся заново учиться жить.

По сжатому кулаку струилась искрящаяся жидкость.

— Простите, мне нужно в уборную, — пробормотал Чаглар, стряхивая липкие капли на пол.

По дороге в туалет он, брезгливо поморщившись, выбросил стаканчик в урну. Какого чёрта он снова расклеился? У неё своя жизнь, крепкие отношения, длящиеся почти два года, она в ожидании предложения руки и сердца от парня, которого буквально боготворит. А он? Он встречается с молоденькой и хорошенькой девчушкой, с которой легко и весело, которая не задумывается пока ни о детях, ни о свадьбе… Именно то, что ему сейчас нужно, ведь он так сосредоточен на карьере. Тридцать лет — самое время для мужчины покорять вершины. Нет, ни о каких серьёзных отношениях, а тем более, браке, он сейчас не думает. А она… Он должен её отпустить.

— Как ты собираешься отпустить то, что тебе никогда не принадлежало? — горько усмехнулся Чаглар своему отражению в мутном зеркале над умывальником.

«Мы с Барышем», «Барыш и я», «Мы, мы, мы»… Она как будто отгораживалась от окружающего мира этими звенящими, бьющими наотмашь фразами. Она расставляла границы, очерчивала рамки дозволенного, указывала на существующее между ними неравенство. «Мы с Барышем» стояли на одной чаше весов, а всё остальное — на другой, и никогда эти чаши не могли бы уравновеситься.

Чаглар оперся ладонями о край умывальника, нещадно кусая губы в кровь, полнясь болью от бесчисленных воспоминаний. Их репетиции, их объятия, их поцелуи, та максимально разрешённая ею близость между ними, то, что она позволяла ему делать с собой. Касаться волос, проводить пальцами по нежной шее, вдыхать божественный аромат тела. Это была всего лишь игра, элемент актёрства, их общее притворство. И никогда «репетиции с Чагларом» не сравнятся с нерушимой твердыней под названием «мы с Барышем».

— Чаглар!

В дверь настойчиво забарабанили.

— Ты здесь? Вернись к столу, тебя ждут.

— Минуту! Уже иду, Толга. Уже иду.

И он вернулся, весело отшучиваясь от предположений Назан, где он пропадал так долго, отбиваясь от новых вопросов Махира, пытаясь погасить лихорадочный, возбужденный блеск своих выразительных глаз. Вместе со всеми он выслушал прощальную, проникновенную речь господина Шюкрю о его гордости, удовлетворении, счастье.

— Вы сделали меня по-настоящему счастливым. Вы. Вы все.

Кто-то заплакал, Чаглар уловил всхлипывающие звуки с того места, где стояла Дениз, и позволил себе украдкой взглянуть на неё. Нет, её лицо было печально, но в глазах не стояли слёзы. Она задумчиво смотрела вглубь себя, а затем внезапно перевела взгляд на него. Его сердце отозвалось оглушительным ударом.

— И я вам желаю счастья, — продолжал продюсер. — Ведь вы его достойны, как никто.

Дениз спешно отвела глаза. Чаглар схватил со стола новый стаканчик, наполненный какой-то розовой жидкостью и хрипло крикнул:

— Ура!

— Ура! Ура!!! — тут же отозвались несколько десятков голосов.

Над тесным пространством застолья соединились хрупкие, изломанные в сжатых ладонях пластиковые сосуды. Чаглар сделал большой глоток из своего стакана и поморщился. Вино. Вымученное веселье продолжилось речами режиссёра, автора сценария, возрастных исполнителей главных ролей… Когда очередь дошла до Дениз, Чаглар уже успел изрядно надегустироваться терпкого напитка розоватого оттенка. Недалеко от себя он обнаружил початую бутылку с тем самым вином и время от времени воздавал ему должное под ностальгически-ободрительные речи каста.

— Дорогие мои, — запинаясь и смущаясь, начала Дениз, — дорогая моя семья. А ведь все мы действительно стали семьей за долгое время съёмок. Мы так сблизились, стали такими родными…

— Аминь, — тихонько хрюкнул Чаглар и несколько человек с выражением удивлённого недоумения на лице обернулись к нему.

Дениз не услышала его пьяной реплики или сделала вид, что не услышала, и продолжала уже увереннее:

— Это было поистине подарком судьбы работать с вами в одной команде, учиться у вас, делить с вами радости и горести…

— Молодец, сестра! Браво! — подражая интонации Идриса, воскликнул Чаглар.

В толпе раздались коротенькие смешки, свидетельствующие о том, что Афра и Толга оценили шутку, и Чаглар сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку. Дениз одарила его убийственным взглядом исподлобья.

— Тебе слово, Чаглар, — с деланным добродушием произнесла она. — Я вижу, ты рвёшься высказаться.

Кажется, он выпил слишком много вина на голодный желудок. В глазах всё кружилось и мелькало.

—Я вас, ребята, люблю, — он решил не перебарщивать с долгими речами. — Просто люблю.

—А-а-у-у! — воскликнула стоящая рядом Хазал, бросаясь к нему обниматься. — Как мило!

К их спонтанным объятиям присоединились Толга, Идрис, другие ребята из съёмочной группы и вскоре на месте порознь стоящей группы людей образовалась настоящая куча мала.

— Прекрасно сказано, Чаглар, — одобрительно прогудел Махир. — Прекрасно!

Вырвавшись из крепких объятий коллег, Чаглар ощутил небольшое головокружение, отдававшее в виски неприятным покалыванием. «Кажется, мне нужно на воздух», — решил он, со смехом убирая от себя тонкие бледные руки сериальной снохи. Кивнув господину Шюкрю, он протиснулся к выходу из павильона, но в последний момент услышал барабанящий звук, с которыми тяжелые дождевые капли обрушивались на козырёк павильона.

— Проклятье, — прошептал Чаглар и свернул в коридор, ведущий к небольшой пристройке под плотным навесом.

Дождь всё не прекращался. Чаглар втянул носом влажный воздух, пытаясь утихомирить бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Проклятье, — повторил он уже громче.

— Кого проклинаешь?

От неожиданности он вздрогнул. Дениз подкралась совершенно бесшумно для человека, на ногах которого красовались туфли с высоченными шпильками, и Чаглар подозревал, что сделала она это специально. Он молча посмотрел вниз, разглядывая её стройные икры, обтянутые узкими джинсами, и изящные, тонкие лодыжки.

— Что за цирк ты там устроил? И почему сейчас молчишь?

Чаглар досадливо поморщился. Кажется, она не собирается отступать. Ему в нос вновь ударил будоражащий запах её духов. «Держи себя в руках, только держи себя в руках», — он ухватился за эти слова, как будто они были заклинанием, молитвой или мантрой.

— Чаглар…

— Кстати, желаю вам приятного отдыха.

— Вот только не начинай! — она закатила глаза, разочарованно взмахнув рукой.

— Почему? Нет, правда, хорошенько повеселитесь там. Возможно даже, твой возлюбленный сделает тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

— Чаглар, не будь уродом, тебе это совсем не к лицу.

— Что я такого сказал? — удивлённо вскинул он бровь, приближаясь к ней нетвёрдым шагом.

Это было скорее притворством, чем действительностью, ведь алкоголь уже успел выветриться из его головы. Но это подействовало на Дениз, она брезгливо сморщилась и отступила к дальней стене пристройки.

— Вы ведь так любите друг друга и мечтаете всегда быть вместе, верно?

— Да, любим! — взорвалась Дениз. — Да, мечтаем! И тебе это прекрасно известно! Я не понимаю, к чему ты снова и снова ехидничаешь на эту тему, правда, не понимаю!

Чаглар подошёл ближе, ощущая в сыром полумраке её тяжелое дыхание после этой секундной вспышки ярости.

— Прости. У меня не было цели обидеть тебя, — тихо прошептал он куда-то в сторону. — Я желаю тебе только счастья. От всего сердца.

Дениз слабо дёрнулась, как будто не решаясь на последний рывок с целью покинуть это злополучное место, где они с Чагларом оказались в столь томительной близости.

— Мне пора, нужно ещё собрать вещи… и всё такое… Ранний вылет.

Она качнулась на своих впечатляющих шпильках и он непроизвольно растопырил в стороны руки, чтобы удержать её, если она соберётся сбежать, или просто морально отбить у неё охоту к бегству. Со всей отчётливостью до Чаглара дошло — это конец. В последний раз он видит её так… близко. Нет, не в смысле, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а находясь в непосредственной, опьяняющей близости от неё, настоящей. Конечно же они могут ещё встретиться десятки раз за свою жизнь — на фестивалях, премьерах, светских тусовках. Но вот чтоб так, ощущая себя половинками единого целого, подпитываемые причастностью к созданию чего-то общего… Такого больше не повторится никогда. Он больше никогда не будет иметь права прикоснуться к ней, ни под каким предлогом. Она вряд ли хоть ещё один раз подарит ему свою искреннюю улыбку или посмотрит по-особенному, как на человека, к которому она неравнодушна.

Все эти мысли стремительным потоком обрушились на Чаглара и чтобы как-то справиться с неизбежным, он ослабил жёсткий воротничок своей модной светло-голубой рубашки.

—Дениз… — прохрипел он, хватая воздух пересохшими губами.

Она молчала, словно ожидая чего-то ещё, и это молчание обнадёжило даже больше, чем её самые приветливые слова.

— Дениз, позволь… позволь мне… Пожалуйста.

Последнюю часть фразы он даже не произнёс, а выдохнул умоляющим, жалобным фальцетом.

— Нет, Чаглар.

Но в её голосе не было столь знакомой ему решительной уверенности и Чаглар в надежде не быть отвергнутым сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Прошу тебя.

Она вздохнула, повернув к нему лицо, и Чаглар увидел слабый блеск её тёмных, пылающих глаз. Они неотрывно смотрели на него, сводя с ума пристальностью взгляда, доходившей до самых потаённых уголков его души.

Чаглар потянулся к ней медленно и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. Его губы уткнулись в восхитительную мягкость её рта, приоткрывшегося ему навстречу, со всей нежностью, на которую только были способны. Спустя мгновение Дениз с тихим стоном ответила ему, обхватив руками шею, притянув его к себе ближе. Ещё ближе. Ещё. Этой близости ему было всегда так мало. А сейчас стало мало и подавно. Вжимая её в стену, он застонал слишком громко, и Дениз испуганно шикнула на него, прервав их поцелуй.

— Нет-нет, — умоляюще прошептал Чаглар, нависая над ней. — Ещё немного…

В этот раз она сама потянулась к нему, разгоряченная тем, что происходило между ними секунду назад. Запустив пальцы в его волосы, она заставила Чаглара наклониться ниже, прильнув к нему, чувственно проведя языком по его нижней губе. Его руки, застывшие на мгновение в невесомости, нашли её талию, плавно очертив соблазнительные изгибы бёдер, пока наконец не остановились на упругих, затянутых в джинсовую ткань, ягодицах.

Яростно сминая их своими огромными ладонями, Чаглар, отталкиваясь от дна реальности, вознёсся к стремительному потоку волшебной иллюзии, где нет никого больше, где они принадлежат только друг другу, где существует только их любовь. Он торопливо оторвался от её губ и прошептал куда-то в нежный участок шеи возле уха:

— Дениз, прошу, умоляю тебя! Не оставляй меня сегодня. Не делай этого. Пожалуйста.

Она тяжело вздохнула, не выпуская его волосы из рук.

— Одно твоё слово, всего одно… и всё изменится. Я готов на всё, абсолютно на всё. Всё, что ты скажешь. Только не уходи, Дениз.

Его волосы наконец освободились из её цепких кулачков, тонкие руки скользнули по его плечам, ниже, и безвольно опустились вдоль тела. Нет. Сейчас он её потеряет. Навсегда.

— Не молчи же, Дениз, ты слышишь? Я люблю тебя, люблю, как сумасшедший, люблю тебя! Ты мой мир, моя единственная радость, моё счастье… Я не смогу без тебя, не выдержу быть вдали. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи же что-нибудь!

— Мне действительно пора, Чаглар. Я говорила тебе. Мне пора.

Она высвободилась из его рук, делая шаг в сторону, а её пальцы замерли на его ладони, сжимая её на прощание.

— Мне пора, Чаглар. Счастливо оставаться.


End file.
